It is becoming difficult for warehouse managers to keep a track on Stock Keeping Units (SKUs) location and available space, as warehouses have expanded by square miles. Due to the absence of Information Technology (IT), the warehouse managers face difficulty relying solely on their own memory especially in the high volume of stock in modern warehouses. As a result, some of them have used the traditional method of remembering the location by noting on the paper. However, the excessive amounts of paperwork produced by inventory data may sometimes confuse operators, even though they are necessary for the management of warehousing. With the emergence of Information Technology in the last two decades, Computerized Warehouse Management Systems (WMS) have been implemented across the industry. However, the Computerized WMS presently do not provide any other way of visualizing a warehouse besides using naming methods based on stock location systems.